The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino
The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino is an episode of Celebrity Family Feud from season 3, airing on July 24, 2016. Hélio Castroneves was the defending men's singles champion but lost to Pai Pongsatorn in the final, 6-3, 0-6, 7-5. This was so far, the only time, a Thai language-born player not named Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee won the tournament or made the final. This was Helio Castroneves' first loss in the tournaments since the revival of the game show in 2015. This was the last time until Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke that Castroneves lost the final. It was also the last time until Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson that a singer not named Jirayu La-ongmanee or Pee Saderd won the title. The defending women's singles champion was also a Honduran, in Milotic. Celebrity players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the “survey said” are: The Band Perry – The 2015 Grammy Award winners for Best Country Duo/Group Performance is playing for Teen Cancer America Neil Perry (team captain) – Youngest member of The Band Perry; handles mandolin, bouzouki, and vocals Reid Perry – Middle child and bassist of The Band Perry Kimberly Perry – The Band Perry’s front-woman who wrote the group’s breakthrough single and fourth best-selling country single of all time, “If I Die Young” Ann-Carter Bloomfield – Paternal cousin Hunter Bloomfield – Paternal cousin VERSUS Giuliana Rancic – Queen of the red carpet and host of “Fashion Police,” New York Times bestselling author; has a clothing line called G by Giuliana on HSN and wine called XO, G and is playing for Fab-U-Wish (The Pink Agenda, Inc.) Bill Rancic – Giuliana’s husband; entrepreneur, New York Times bestselling author, restaurant owner and philanthropist Karen Soenen – Giuliana’s sister-in-law Tom Comstock – Bill’s cousin Anna DePandi – Giuliana’s mother In another game of “Celebrity Family Feud,” the two contesting teams are: Melissa Joan Hart – Actress, director and producer known for her roles in “Clarissa Explains It All,” “Sabrina the Teenage Witch,” “Melissa & Joey”, made the last five of Ben and Toad's Contest season 1, a member of the Slovakia national IndyCar team and will be playing for Friends of Cas, Inc. Trisha Portillo – Melissa’s sister Emily Madar – Melissa’s sister Paula Hart – Melissa’s mother Josue Portillo – Melissa’s brother-in-law VERSUS Paul Sorvino – Actor best known for his role as Pauley from the hit film “Goodfellas” will be playing for the John Ritter Foundation Dee Dee Sorvino – Paul’s wife; Emmy Award-winning TV host, Republican strategist and co-author with her husband of the upcoming book “Pinot Noir, Pasta & Parties” Claudia “Bizz” Sorvino – Paul’s granddaughter Michael Sorvino – Paul’s son; actor known for his film roles in “Human Trafficking,” “Perfume” and “Blur” William “Bill” Sorvino – Paul’s nephew; stage and screen actor who founded the Golden Door International Film Festival in Jersey City Withdrawals * Victoria Azarenka (pregnancy) * Maria Sharapova (suspension) * Pee Saderd (hospitalization and injury) Surprisingly, Sharapova and Azarenka, both of BATC season 7, withdrew. Pee Saderd, playing for Russia in IndyCar since 2003, had to withdraw from the tournament due to a hospitalization hours after his loss to Simon Pagenaud, the eventual finalist in Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk; and had to sit out of the 2016 Honda Indy 200 at Mid-Ohio, which Galvantula gave his spot to; and Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Verizon IndyCar Series Drivers vs. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models. Draw The draws for men and women's singles were published on July 20, 2016. Men's singles Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Third round) Gilles Marini Will Power (First round) Wario Hélio Castroneves (Final) Nidoking Scott Dixon Aurorus (First round) Josef Newgarden Hines Ward (First round) Tony Kanaan (First round, retired) Edson Bindilatti (First round) Alexander Rossi Metagross (First round) James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison (First round) Finals Due to the withdrawals of Juan Pablo Montoya (Playing Feud with Colombia) and Roger Federer (rules), Pongsatorn and Castroneves automatically qualified for the quarterfinals. Volcarona |RD1-team2= Phai Pongsatorn |RD1-seed5=5 |RD1-team5= Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score5-1='6' |RD1-score5-2='6' |RD1-team6= Apolo Anton Ohno |RD1-score6-1=2 |RD1-score6-2=1 |RD2-seed3=5 |RD2-team3= Hélio Castroneves }} Section 1 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='TBP' |RD1-team02= Luigi |RD1-score02-1=Rancic |RD1-team03= Chespin |RD1-score03-1=Rancic |RD1-team04= Froakie |RD1-score04-1='TBP' |RD1-team05= E Smith |RD1-score05-1='TBP' |RD1-team06= D Lachey |RD1-score06-1=Rancic |RD1-team07= Volcarona |RD1-score07-1='TBP' |RD1-seed08=14 |RD1-team08= Metagross |RD1-score08-1=Rancic |RD1-seed09=10 |RD1-team09= H Ward |RD1-score09-1=Rancic |RD1-team10= R Federer |RD1-score10-1='TBP' |RD1-team11= MR Alvaro |RD1-score11-1='TBP' |RD1-team12= G Rahal |RD1-score12-1=Rancic |RD1-team13= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score13-1='TBP' |RD1-team14= T Westaway |RD1-score14-1=Rancic |RD1-team15= Garbodor |RD1-score15-1='TBP' |RD1-seed16=8 |RD1-team16= Aurorus |RD1-score16-1=Rancic |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1='Hart' |RD2-team02= Froakie |RD2-score02-1=Sorvino |RD2-team03= E Smith |RD2-score03-1=Sorvino |RD2-team04= Volcarona |RD2-score04-1='Hart' |RD2-team05= R Federer |RD2-score05-1='Hart' |RD2-team06= MR Alvaro |RD2-score06-1=Sorvino |RD2-team07= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score07-1='Hart' |RD2-team08= Garbodor |RD2-score08-1=Sorvino |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= S Pagenaud |RD3-score01-1=3 |RD3-score01-2=4 |RD3-team02= Volcarona |RD3-score02-1='6' |RD3-score02-2='6' |RD3-team03= R Federer |RD3-score03-1=w/o |RD3-team04= P Pongsatorn |RD4-team01= Volcarona |RD4-team02= P Pongsatorn }} Section 2 Nidoking |RD1-score01-1=TBP |RD1-team02= D Osmond |RD1-score02-1=Rancic |RD1-team03= E Plushenko |RD1-score03-1=Rancic |RD1-team04= M Andretti |RD1-score04-1=TBP |RD1-team05= Heracross |RD1-score05-1=TBP |RD1-team06= Landorus |RD1-score06-1=Rancic |RD1-team07= Gallade |RD1-score07-1=Rancic |RD1-seed08=15 |RD1-team08= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score08-1=TBP |RD1-seed09=12 |RD1-team09= E Bindilatti |RD1-score09-1=Rancic |RD1-team10= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score10-1=TBP |RD1-team11= Mario |RD1-score11-1=TBP |RD1-team12= Bowser |RD1-score12-1=Rancic |RD1-team13= J Fatone |RD1-score13-1=TBP |RD1-team14= M Aleshin |RD1-score14-1=Rancic |RD1-team15= Diggersby |RD1-score15-1=Rancic |RD1-seed16=4 |RD1-team16= Wario |RD1-score16-1=TBP |RD2-team07= }} Section 3 Arguably, this part of the draw is considered to be the group of death as Sceptile, Garchomp, Juan Pablo Montoya, Hélio Castroneves, Will Power, Apolo Anton Ohno and Tony Kanaan are all drawn in the same section. This portion of the draw saw two retirements in the first round, Tony Kanaan and Sceptile; the latter retired due to an upset alert saying Sceptile led Castroneves in the match. H Castroneves |RD1-score01-1=TBP |RD1-team02= Sceptile |RD1-score02-1=Rancicr |RD1-team03= Larvesta |RD1-score03-1=Rancic |RD1-team04= Garchomp |RD1-score04-1='TBP' |RD1-team05= Aggron |RD1-score05-1='TBP' |RD1-team06= Galvantula |RD1-score06-1=Rancic |RD1-team07= JP Montoya |RD1-score07-1=TBP |RD1-seed08=11 |RD1-team08= T Kanaan |RD1-score08-1=Rancicr |RD1-seed09=16 |RD1-team09= C Mathison |RD1-score09-1=Rancic |RD1-team10= Venusaur |RD1-score10-1='TBP' |RD1-team11= AA Ohno |RD1-score11-1='TBP' |RD1-team12= Tepig |RD1-score12-1=Rancic |RD1-team13= N Djokovic |RD1-score13-1=Rancic |RD1-team14= Joltik |RD1-score14-1='TBP' |RD1-team15= V Ahn |RD1-score15-1='TBP' |RD1-seed16=3 |RD1-team16= W Power |RD1-score16-1=Rancic |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='Hart' |RD2-team02= Garchomp |RD2-score02-1=Sorvino |RD2-team03= Aggron |RD2-score03-1=Sorvino |RD2-team04= JP Montoya |RD2-score04-1='Hart' |RD2-team05= Venusaur |RD2-score05-1=Sorvino |RD2-team06= AA Ohno |RD2-score06-1='Hart' |RD2-team07= Joltik |RD2-score07-1=Sorvino |RD2-team08= V Ahn |RD2-score08-1='Hart' |RD3-seed01=5 |RD3-team01= H Castroneves |RD3-team02= JP Montoya |RD3-score02-1=w/o |RD3-team03= AA Ohno |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-score03-2='6' |RD3-team04= V Ahn |RD3-score04-1=4 |RD3-score04-2=4 |RD4-seed01=5 |RD4-team01= H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-team02= AA Ohno |RD4-score02-1=2 |RD4-score02-2=1 }} Section 4 S Dixon |RD1-score01-1=TBP |RD1-team02= Fennekin |RD1-score02-1=Rancic |RD1-team03= Salamence |RD1-score03-1=Rancic |RD1-team04= T Sato |RD1-score04-1=TBP |RD1-team05= Charizard |RD1-score05-1=TBP |RD1-team06= Yoshi |RD1-score06-1=Rancic |RD1-team07= Espeon |RD1-score07-1=Rancic |RD1-seed08=9 |RD1-team08= J Newgarden |RD1-score08-1=TBP |RD1-seed09=13 |RD1-team09= A Rossi |RD1-score09-1=TBP |RD1-team10= Jolteon |RD1-score10-1=Rancic |RD1-team11= Snorunt |RD1-score11-1=Rancic |RD1-team12= J Hawksworth |RD1-score12-1=TBP |RD1-team13= Abomasnow |RD1-score13-1=TBP |RD1-team14= Beldum |RD1-score14-1=Rancic |RD1-team15= C Munoz |RD1-score15-1=Rancic |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= G Marini |RD1-score16-1=TBP }} Women's singles Seeds Milotic will be seeded due to her win over Tai Orathai in the Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk episode. Gardevoir Kangaskhan Bindi Irwin Iggy Azalea Milotic Nidoqueen Vita Semerenko Valj Semerenko Ina Meschik Heliolisk Liepard Weavile Princess Peach Princess Daisy Pamela Anderson Eugenie Bouchard Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Trivia Category:Episodes